


Not Wrong

by Ukume94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Shot, sam girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94





	Not Wrong

I wake up to the feel of his warm arms embracing me from behind. The feel of the weight of his head resting on mine, his deep breathing causing me to smile happily. Moving my legs slightly in a new position he entwines my legs with his.  
His breath hitches giving me a sign that he’s woken up. His arms tightening around my body once again before he begins giving me kisses on my jaw line.  
“Mmm.” I softly moan his lips trailing down to my neck.  
His lips leave my wanting neck as he looks up towards my still shut eyes.  
“Good morning.” He whispers against my neck the feel of his lips barely touching me. “Babe, wake up.” He whispers kissing my neck again.  
“Not yet, just five more minutes Sam.” I whisper back as I try to snuggle up closer to his chest pressed against my back.  
“We can’t sleep in this time, we have that hunt today.” He answers kissing my cheek before moving away from me to climb out of bed. His warmth fading away from me as I try to reach for him again. My hand clutching onto his arm.  
“Don’t leave me.” I plead wanting him to return to the warm bed.  
“(Y/N), we need to start getting ready. Dean is gonna be banging on the door soon.” He says softly while his large hand takes my small one before giving it a gentle kiss.  
“I know who wants to get banged on the door.” I answer with a cheeky smile appearing onto my lips.  
Sam chuckles before letting go of my hand and climbing out of the bed.  
I open my eyes watching my tall man walk towards his drawers in search for some clothes.  
I sit up and climb out of bed, my warm feet touching the cold floor. I quickly make my way towards Sam my arms going around his body.  
“Babe, let me get my clothes. You need to get ready too or Dean will have your head.”  
“I know who I would like to give head to.” I answer before chuckling against his muscular back.  
Sam shakes with laughter before moving my hands away from his body. He turns around his eyes looking into mine.  
“What’s gotten into you?” He asks kissing my forehead before walking away and stripping to get into his new picked out clothes.   
"I do't know, I just want you." I answer honestly with a smile.  
Sam leans down and kisses me gently, pulling away he looks into my eyes.  
"I would love to but Dean will be knocking on that door and I don't want to be late or on his bad side today." Sam begins giving me one last kiss before walking out of the room with his clothes.  
"What are you doing, you always get changed in here." I ask watching his turn around with a smile.  
"I know if I take off my shirt you'll pounce." He answers leaving me alone in the room chuckling quietly.  
He wasn't wrong.


End file.
